


¿Everything for the Throne?

by flypariah95



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman 2016, DCU, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Omegaverse, Semi AU, english is not my first language, kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Orm would do anything to be king of Atlantis, but as an omega and younger brother of future King Arthur, he can barely see the throne. ¿What would he be willing to do to be King?





	1. Born omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for reading my fanfic, I hope you like it and I apologize for any grammatical error, constructive criticism is always welcome, many greetings
> 
> peace and love.

"Do not even think about it, you will not be King, you are an omega, and you are the younger brother of the King" Vulko removed the crown from Orm’s head, the crown of the future successor to the throne, the future king of Atlantis "If you were at least an alpha, you could challenge your brother to a duel for the throne "

Orm was more than tired, upset, angry, that the people always repeated the same words: You can't, you're an omega "I could be the best King that this kingdom has ever seen, I'm more than intelligent, I'm a strategist, I know about economics, of wars, I will fight, I ... "

"... You are an omega" Vulko repeated, he said it calmly, almost a whisper, so that Orm could understand it better, Nothing would change the fact that he was an omega. "I do not doubt it, Prince Orm, you are a prodigy, but in Atlantis, the omegas are not seen as warriors or leaders, they are breeders, bearers of life, they are something to see and admire for the beauty they possess, but only that.

"Arthur is an idiot, he doesn't know anything about Atlantis, he's a halfbreed, a drunk, and he's barely nineteen, I can't imagine what he will do in the future, you've trained him. ¿Is he a good warrior?"

Vulko and Orm were in the tower where the treasures of the Royal family were kept, the little sixteen-year-old Orm liked to climb the tower, put on the crown that belonged to his mother, and hold the trident that had passed by hand to hand among the rulers of Atlantis.

"Prince Arthur is an excellent Warrior, the best I've seen in all my life, he could be the best of the best, unfortunately as you say, he doesn't take his future King position seriously."

"¿Why? ¿Why did I have to be born omega?" Orm was disappointed about himself.  
Vulko saw the sadness in Orm's eyes, "If there is something that you and Prince Arthur have in common, it is that both have nobility and good intents in their hearts" Vulko wanted to comfort Orm, the youngest Son of Atlanna was the best option to be King but Atlantis society was very hard.  
Months later ...  
Arthur devoured the fish eggs as if Atlantis' meals was going to run out, filled his mouth and chewed with his mouth open, something that Orm seemed in bad taste, and inappropriate behavior for a future King. It was assumed that Arthur ate a lot, it was an alpha, Orm or no other omega could eat what an Alpha consumed in one day, the little omega tried to do it, and he ended up very sick of his stomach.  
That morning, Orm and Arthur were called to the surface, Queen Atlanna had good news for both of them, Orm expected to be told that he could be King and Arthur would be exiled forever from Atlantis.  
Orm hated the surface, hated people who threw their garbage into the oceans and polluted life in the seven kingdoms.

"Come on Ormi, don't get mad, you would have a lot of fun here, we should go with Mom to the fair, to the cinema, wherever you want," said Arthur, he was so happy on the surface, something Orm didn't understand, ¿who would prefer the Surface before Atlantis?

"No thanks, These people have been polluting the oceans since ever, and as a future King, is an issue that you should know how to solve or at least control, the people here are evil."

"Not all people here are bad, there are many people who care about the environment"

"A minority"

"Besides, I'm not bad, ¿do you think I'm bad?"

"I don't think you're bad, but you're very ... conformist"

Both boys walked in the streets of the small town of Arthur. Arthur always wanted Orm to find the magic he looked on the surface,  
Arthur took Orm to his parents' favorite restaurant, there were Atlanna and Thomas, Orm sniffed the food and felt sick.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so happy to see you" Arthur hugged his parents, for a moment Orm felt envious, the little family looked so perfect.

"Good morning, mother. ¿What did you want to tell us?" Orm said very seriously.

"Orm, sit down, ask for something to eat," said Thomas, Thomas's gaze was warm, he looked very much like Arthur, Orm sat next to his brother, he wanted to leave at once.

"No, but thanks, Human food is not very ... delicious" 

Atlanna knew that Orm hated the surface, he had a great effort coming to see her, and she appreciated him for that "Okay, let's not waste time, Orm, Loki is going to get married"

Orm's eyes widened "¡¿What ?! ¿When? ¿With who? ¿Why didn't he tell me anything?" 

"It was something that surprised everyone" said Atlanna excitedly "Loki is getting married this weekend, some say he is pregnant, we still don't know, the point is that you and your brother are going to attend the wedding, Loki is your friend, and it's time to may Arthur expand his friendships outside of Atlantis " 

Arthur had his mouth full of Garlic Bread “¿Who is loki?” asked the Alpha 

"Son, don't talk with your mouth full of food" said Thomas. 

"Thank you," Orm replied. "Now,¿Who is Loki going to marry?" 

"With Thor" replied Atlanna, “¿who would say it? They were in love”. 

Orm couldn't believe that.

In Atlantis

“No, I can’t believe that” Orm was walking anxiously from side to side, he was with Vulko, they both sat down to talk after practicing Xebel fu "He wouldn't do that, he doesn't like that Asgardian version of Arthur"

"Prince Loki is very known for his mischief, I hope it is perhaps another one of those pranks"

"¿Why would he do that? He's so young, he's only two years older than me, and ¿he wants to live the rest of his life with that man? My stomach is stirred just thinking about it" Orm made a gesture of distaste.

"Hopefully he doesn't want to rule alone"

"¿What are you talking about?"

"I've been talking with my colleagues in Asgard, some of them believe that Prince Loki wants to eliminate Prince Thor, King Odin plans to abdicate after the Royal wedding”

"Thor will become King, Loki will be prince consort, but if Thor dies, Loki would be King"

"Exactly" 

Orm was thoughtful "I don't think so, Loki is a lot of things but not a murderer, he's too smart" 

"He would not be the first to do so, for many ambitious omegas that is the only way to reach the throne, some hope to give birth to an heir and then the King dies of an "Accident "very convenient for the omega consort" 

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll talk to him personally, he's my friend" 

"He didn't even tell you he was going to get married," Vulko reminded Orm.

"I know, that's why I want to talk to him" 

In Asgard ... 

Orm and Arthur had arrived a day before the wedding. In Asgard they were met by a float carried by two winged horses. Arthur was fascinated by Asgar, the city looked like something you could only find in fairy tale, buildings, sky, people's clothes, Arthur couldn't stop taking photos with his cell phone.

"This is incredible. ¿Why didn't anyone ever bring me here?"

"Because you weren't prepared, you don't know anything about the Asgardian culture, what you've read in the human books, it's not very real."

When they arrived at the palace, Thor, Odin, Loki and Frigga were waiting for them to do the day's activities.

For Arthur, Loki was very beautiful, his skin white like porcelain, his hair black and shiny, the beautiful blue eyes of Loki "Wow, he is a beauty, I have to congratulate the groom, there is definitely no beauty like him in our world"

"¿Sorry? ¿What did you just say?" Orm was offended

"No, it's not what I wanted to say, I mean, you're beautiful too, you're the most beautiful" Arthur was flushed.

Orm too "Forget it, just behave, when the wedding is over we'll go home, I'm sure you'll get along with Thor, it's exactly like you, but blonde and Asgardian"

Thor had that same silly smile that Arthur had, Orm sighed, bowed to the royal family, Loki and Frigga did the same, as Alphas, King and future kings, Odin, Thor and Arthur were exempt from all rules and formalities. 

"Hello everyone" Arthur offered to shake hands with everyone. "

¿Are you from midgard?" Thor asked Arthur.

"He is the eldest son of Queen Atlanna, he is halfbreed, his father is human, he was raised most of his life on the surface of midgard" Loki replied.

"Exactly," said Arthur, surprised. 

"A good regent is always well informed," Frigga replied. 

"I apologize, Arthur is still in training" Orm smile to Frigga.

"Very well, it is time for them to start their activities, we are leaving," Odin said, holding out Arthur's hand tightly. "I'm glad Atlanna finally has a true heir, look for sure you are a strong warrior, today we will be filled with the most sweet nectar of the gods" 

Orm and Loki felt ashamed and offended by Odin's words. "Don't come back late, unless you want to sleep outside the palace," Frigga warned, Loki sent a warning look to Thor, father and son understood the message.

Orm, Frigga, Amora, Farbauti, Brunnhilde and Hela were drinking tea, checking the last details of the wedding.

"¿Loki, can we talk? I need to ask you something" Orm was nervous, he wanted to hear the answers to his questions, and vulko's questions.

Loki took off his white suit, he was technically one day after getting married but he wasn't nervous, on the contrary he seemed very pleased. Orm drove Loki away from the guards and the bridal group, taking him deep into the royal gardens

"¿What's wrong Orm?¿ What do you need? We're too far away."

"You have to tell me what happened here ¿Why do you want to marry Thor? ¿Are you under a spell or did you go crazy? And ¿why didn't you let me know you were getting married?" Orm sounded somewhat desperate.

Loki smiled "To begin, the wedding between Thor and I would bring peace to our worlds, Thor told me he was in love of me, and he wanted to marry me, he was very drunk that day"

"¿Why didn't you reject it?"

"I did it, many times, but I'm an omega, there's not much I can do"

"Please, don't tell me that, you make me lose faith in the universe"

"I know, on the other hand, being regent of Asgard sounded very tempting, I thought about it for several days, and thought about giving Thor a chance" Loki's smile was Machiavellian

"He's a fool and a drunk. ¿How can you kiss him?"

"Calm down, we have rules, if he is drunk can't touch me, I set the rules in this relationship, it is also well known that Thor does not mind being king, technically I would be Asgard's brain, something like a hidden King, and the first thing I will do is eliminate the council, I dont like Any of them, I haven't married and they think I'm going to kill Thor.

Orm was surprised, he knew that Loki was planning something good "Yes, I heard about that, about the omega that is thirsty for power and makes the king have an accident"

Loki laughed "It's just stories, stories of envious people who couldn't tolerate an omega being King, don't worry Orm Marius, everything will be fine," Loki said, leading Orm back to the meeting.


	2. Bad father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orm feels betrayed, ¿can Arthur fix that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for your Kudos and your comments, I really appreciate them, thank you I hope you like this chapter  
Love and peace :)

“Wow, that guy is blue "Arthur was surprised to see Loki.

"I had already explained to you that, Loki is an ice giant, that is his true appearance, stop acting as if you were surprised, you give us a bad image"

Arthur wore a tuxedo, he hated his traditional Atlanean Armor, while Orm used his golden armor, which was merely symbolic, because in Atlantis the omegas were forbidden to be soldiers.

They both looked very elegant, Orm was incredibly beautiful, intelligent, and eloquent, Arthur was a great warrior, strong, carismatic and funny. Besides the groom and groom, they were the center of attention.

Thor wore his Asgardian Armor, and Loki wore a white tunic with a white coat, he looked like a Roman emperor, he smiled arrogantly, as if he had succeeded in his task, Odin's council members didn't like him at all.

After they both agreed to spend the rest of their lives together, in front of Odin, the Asgardian sky began to drop white and red rose petals, courtesy of Frigga, it was a magical moment.

After the ceremony, all the guests went to the great hall for the banquet, something that Orm did not like very much, the Asgardians had the reputation of getting drunk and fighting for fun and other crazy things, so the omega retired to his room to Rest, now depended on Arthur Socialize with Thor.

When Orm opened his eyes, everything was silent, he believed that surely the party was still held in the great hall,he got up to peek out the window, it was dawn, a soft snore called his attention, he opened the door just to meet to his older brother, drunk and asleep, right outside his door.

"¿Again?" Orm closed the door and returned to his bed, it was like the tenth time Arthur did that, it didn't bother him anymore, but doing so in Odin's palace, what a shame. "You are definitely the most inept King Atlantis will have," said Orm, as he went back to Sleep.

The next morning Orm and Loki had breakfast in the garden, the servants collected the bodies of the still drunk guests who were around the palace.

"¿I missed something yesterday?" Orm asked.

"No, Arthur did not make a fool of himself, from Asgard's point of view, He and Thor had a good night and early morning, they tried to order Midgard pizza, they competed in the skies in the floats, and they had a drink contest, and they fought, it was a normal Wedding "

"¿Everything is fine?"

"Yes, everything is fine, don't worry, I don't expect Thor's twin brother to behave, I went to sleep right after you”

“It's a shame." Orm sipped his tea.

"In Atlantis, they love him, half of them, the other half consider him very irresponsible, I hope he has a good wife or husband"

"Mera is very intelligent, strategist, warrior, beautiful, she will be a good wife, Atlantis is in good hands, I hope she wants to kill Arthur and keep the throne"

Loki smiled "Arthur was asleep in front of your door"

"He does it whenever he gets drunk, he has even fallen asleep in my bed, his stinking breath of Alcohol is disgusting."

"He talked a lot with Thor ... about ... you"

"¿Is he going to kill me? He wouldn't surprise me, well, maybe he would surprise me. ¿What did he say to Thor?"

"He likes you a lot"

Orm spat his tea, his eyes widened "¡¿What ?! ¿he like me?”

"Of course, he asked Thor how he conquered me."

"¿What did Thor answer?"

"He answered with the truth, he was lucky that I accepted"

In Atlantis

Orm saw the three holograms in front of him, the three men were relatives of the members of the royal court of Atlantis.

"¿Who are these men?" Orm asked his father.

“They are the sons of my good friends, they want to meet you, they are single” Orvax was afraid of his son's response, even if he was an omega, Orm was very hard, as if an alpha was hiding inside him.

Orm's gaze turned from passive to showing great anger "I already told you that I don't want to get married, I expected you to take my decision seriously, Father, ¿why do you insist? If I had been an alpha or a beta, this would not be happening” Orm saw the images of the three men "Surely you want to be part of the council, and I am your offering" Orm was hurt by his father's betrayal.

"¿Who will take care of you in my absence? I will not live for a thousand years, and if I were on the council, I could become King"

"I don't care, anyway, I couldn't be King, I'm an omega, you don't trust me, ¿who would be your heir? ¿My future husband?" Orm almost vomits when he says that last sentence.

"¡My grandson!"

"¡Shut up!" Orm shouted with all his might. The rage filled the heart of the omega, his own father looked at him like a piece of meat.

Orm left his father's house, he felt that he would commit some madness if he stayed longer, he swam away, as much as he could, he didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to be alone and cry.

Vulko saw Arthur, Vulko had seen many incredible things in his life, Sea Monsters, gods fighting epic fights for power, the fall of several civilizations, but he never thought he would get to see the man who would ask for Orm Marius's hand in Marriage, it was suicide, but Arthur looked happy, confident, and excited, Vulko wondered if Arthur knew what he was getting into.

"Your Majesty..."

Arthur interrupted him "... Vulko, I already told you to call me Arthur, we have known each other since I was a child"

"Arthur, I'm ... surprised, I never thought, that ..." Vulko didn't know what words to say "I didn't know about your feelings for Prince Orm, ¿since when are you in love?" 

"From Always, I think, at first it seemed nice to me, but then, we grew up, and my feelings didn't change, they evolved, Orm is an incredible person, he is everything to me, I love him, I love the way he is, I wanted to know if our kinship is an impediment to ask for marriage " 

"Kinship is not a problem, unless you have the same father and mother ..." 

"Yes" Arthur celebrated

"But ¿does Prince Orm have the same feelings for you? Love is the most important thing in a marriage, in Atlantis arranged marriages were common, but they were forbidden because their results were only death, pain and betrayal, as the escape from Queen Atlana to the surface, then her marriage failed with Orvax Marius, many citizens believe that the queen is an infidel, I do not share their ideas, the true love of the queen is Thomas, I think you should talk to the prince, before anticipating things”

Arthur, hadn't thought about it, maybe Orm had a boyfriend, the omega was always with his friends, but Arthur had never seen him with a boyfriend, he felt a little jealous at that thought. "You are right, I'll talk to Orm,and I'll take him on a date"

Vulko began to pray for Arthur.

Days after

"¿Why would I accept that? I hate the surface" Orm was in his room, meditating until Arthur interrupted him, practically without knocking on the door, and asking him to come to the surface "there is nothing for me in that place"

"Mom is there, there are many things you could like, you should just try, Besides ..." Arthur blushed "you could learn more about humans, relationships, friendship ... love, I promise I'll take care of you"

Orm was so angry with his own father that he really didn't want to see him or know anything about him, Arthur was not his favorite choice to relax, but he decided not to waste the opportunity, he sighed "Okay, I accept, but on the condition that you don't get drunk, I'm tired of you falling asleep at my door "

Arthur got excited "You won't regret anything"

"I hope so," replied Orm, the omega smiled a little when he saw his brother happy and excited, it was contagious.

The next day both brothers were at the pier in Arthur's town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you :)


	3. Kinda fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody how are you? I hope you have had an incredible vacation, thank you all for your kudos and comments, I know I could not update on time and I feel sorry, but stay up to date now, thanks to all and I hope you have a nice year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Orm is very strong and fast in comparison to humans, but i wanted to show how deceptive the games are at carnivals and fairs ... I also wanted him to lose to his brother to increase his competitiveness and XD. I hope you like the chapter, I know it's slow but I needed to update

Orm was embarrassed, flushed, walking next to his brother in an "Date" was not something he would do, but Arthur was nervous and very happy that Orm accepted his proposal, he felt he had won the war. Arthur's smile was enough to illuminate to the depths of the sea, and Orm's beauty was undeniable, they both made a beautiful couple and took the attention of several people at the fair.

"¿Are you hungry Ormi?" asked Arthur

Orm tried to dodge Arthur's gaze so he wouldn't see his flushed cheeks and not notice his nerves, with a trembling voice he replied "Yes ... a little ... whatever" while putting his gaze on the roller coaster trying to avoid Arthur's eyes.

Arthur saw that his little brother was looking at the attraction and thought that if Orm wanted to get on the attraction, then it would be "Then I'll take you to eat something"

Orm was sitting on a bench, he was alone, waiting for his brother, thinking about what the hell he was doing on the surface. ¿Was he so desperate to reach the throne?. " I'm going to eat human food," he said to himself, putting his hand on his forehead, believing he was sick and was dying and that's why he was making such bad decisions.

"¡Ormi! ¡Ready to eat!" Arthur shouted, in his right hand he had a small box and in the other hand a plastic bag. Arthur gave the bag to Orm, while he opened the box containing a double hamburger, Arthur took a big bite of the hamburger, his beard was filled with tomato sauce and mayonnaise, Orm rolled his eyes and took a handkerchief from his pocket , and clean his brother's beard.

"You're a baby," said Orm, the omega was not upset, rather accustomed to his brother's behavior.

"Thank you," Arthur said with a smile as continued eating.

Orm smiled a little, opened the bag and saw that there was a small biscuit with the famous "Chocolate" that was forbidden to all citizens of the seas.

" mini donuts cover with sugar and chocolate, the omegas on the surface love it, we even had a war, an omega queen of Wakanda invaded Brazil to steal their cocoa"

"¿What? Orm asked surprised." Orm saw the dessert and wondered if it was dangerous. "¿Can we eat it? It's forbidden in Atlantis and make a Queen invade another country"

"I ate it when I was little, but when youare an alpha and grow up, the taste turns very sweet, but the betas girls and omegas eat it in tons, mom has hundreds of bars in the pantry"

"¿Mom eats it? I didn't know." Orm thought that if his mother ate it then it wasn't a bad thing, the omega took a bite and the sweetness of the dessert filled his palate and brain, as if his system had been turned on, " What a delight "he said surprised.

"I'm glad you liked it"

Orm finished all the donuts his little mouth was full of chocolate and sugar. Something sexy and adorable according to Arthur.

Orm felt very lively, he took his brother's arm, he needed to do something. "¿What are we going to do? I feel very energetic," said Orm.

Arthur looked around, looking for something to entertain Orm, he was afraid that his little brother was getting bored on his first date. 

"¡Look!" He said pointing to a strange machine that Orm had never seen. 

Arthur took his brother's hand and they walked to the strange machine, which was full of plush animals. "It's a claw game machine, look." Arthur put the coin in the machine and quickly took the lever and began pressing buttons, the claw of the machine low and took a plush whale and quickly dropped it to a corner where Arthur could take it. "Well, I think that was my best first half" Arthur gave the whale to Orm who was very surprised. 

"¿How did you do that?" asked the omega intrigued, ¿what is that machine?"

"explain it would be boring, let's try another game"

"But I want to try, it seems like a challenge"

"It's very difficult the first time, especially if you haven't played it before"

"I said I want to try it" Orm's eyes showed that the omega was bothering.

"Okay, Ormi, don't get mad, don't make a tantrum," said Arthur very calmly and introducing the coin into the machine.

"¿Tantrum? I ..."

"¡The game! The game!" shout Arthur.

Orm took the lever quickly but did not know what to do, time ran out and the claw returned to its place. "¿What happened?" said the omega surprised

"Time is up, I told you, you must be very fast and agile"

"I am fast and agile, I am a good warrior" Orm said something annoying.

"I don't mean that, we better forget it, there are other games we can try"

For Arthur it was a small game to have fun but for Orm the competition was personal.

It was an exciting thing for Arthur to be so close to his brother, he almost always thought of his brother, and at this time he was thinking about how beautiful Orm was, his blond hair, his white skin, his blue eyes, Arthur blushed, He wanted to impress his little brother. while Orm kept thinking about the stupid machine and as he lost to Arthur, he sure gave him the toy as a mockery.

"Look Ormi, you would like this game" Arthur took Orm to the tent where there was a small wall full of balloons. "Look at your brother" Arthur threw dart after dart, bursting three balloons.

"Here is your prize," said the gentle man of the tent, giving Arthur a plush bear.

Arthur took the bear and gave it to Orm, the little omega felt insulted by the fact that Arthur gave him the rewards for consolation or because he considered him weak or inferior.

"I want to try," said the little omega almost shouting in despair. "I'm also as good as you."

Arthur and the older man saw each other and wanted to laugh, Arthur paid for three darts "Here you have Ormi, have fun, you can," Arthur said as he gave the darts to his brother.

"Of course I can do it, I am an excellent archer, this will be easy" Orm took the first Dart and set his sights on a red balloon, threw the dart with precision, but this ended up on the wooden wall just between two balloons "¿What ? ¿I Failed? " he said surprised and his eyes open "¡¿What?!"

"Come on ormi, you have two more attempts" Arthur applauded Orm trying to cheer him up.

He could not fail, he could not fail, not in front of his brother and even unknown on the surface, what a shame for his lineage, Orm said to himself, he took the second Dart, threw it harder, but still failed, " ¡¿What's going on ? ¡This game is wrong! " theomega scream

Arthur and the older man, now laughed "Ormi don't get mad" said Arthur.

"One more son" said the man.

Orm had a great response for Arthur and the man of the surface, but he kept it for the third dart, he took the dart hard and threw it, failing again.

"It was a good attempt," said the man "You can try again"

"I'm sorry" said Arthur. "I have to take my brother to see other attractions."

"Then, it will be next time" said the man

"I swear by the seven sea, I will return," said Orm, full of rage and as a warning, something Arthur thought was adorable.

Orm wanted to fight, he wanted to fight Arthur, he really wanted to do it, he was so upset that he felt he was screaming at any moment, it was not only the fact that Arthur had defeated him and given him consolation prizes, but also the fact that that had lost in tests and against a machine of the surface, a simple machine of fun had defeated them.

while they were walking through the fair, everyone seemed happy, except Orm, "Ormi you would like this game, I am sure you will achieve it with this one, you are very strong"

"¿Are you strong? ¿Do you want to test your strength? You can do it here" said a woman, obviously an alpha, because of her height "this is the high striker" only the strongest have won.

Orm saw the tower, there was a bell on the top, Arthur took a giant hammer, and hit the base, a puck hit the bell and the people around began to clapping Arthur.

"¿A machine to measure strength?" Orm wondered, well, that was easy for him.

"Do you want to try?" Arthur asked his brother.

"Of course," said Orm, smiling and confident.

Orm took the hammer, which for him weighed nothing, picked it up and hit hard, the puck went up to the top but didn't hit the bell.

the people around began to clap. "almost there," said the woman. "I bet you're an omega, look, just because you're the most adorable omega I've ever seen, I'll give you a free chance" Orm took that as a challenge, he took the hammer again, and this time he put a little more force, but the puck did not ring the bell. Arthur applauded his brother, who felt somewhat tired but very upset, Arthur won another prize, a red hammer-shaped balloon, and again gave it to Orm. Orm was so upset that he was about to scream, his face is red and sweaty, when the presenter approached him and his brother 

"Son, I see you have a lot of strength inside you, I think I'll give you another chance" 

"¿What?" both brothers wondered 

“¿Why?" Orm asked intrigued and angry. "¿Are you having fun?" 

"Yes," said the unknown alpha woman with a smile. "¿Do you accept or not?" 

Orm took a breath, saw his older brother, and his consolation trophies and without thinking twice he took the hammer again, this time he hit with all the anger he had inside him, the puck went up and up until he rang the bell, the people applauded again and Orm was so excited that he started to jump, Arthur approached his brother and hugged him, the alpha gave Orm an plush box gloves , this time he gave Arthur the consolation prize.

While they waited in line to get on the roller coaster, Arthur saw that Orm was very happy, he was even eating a chocolate bar, they had actually bought several bars.

"I'm glad you're happy Ormi, ¿are you having fun?"

"Yes, of course, beating you always makes me happy, and this delicious delicacy always makes you feel happy"

"You shouldn't eat so much, soon we will go up to the attraction"

Orm ignored his brother and ate another chocolate bar.

people got off the wagons very excited, Arthur took Orm's hand "Sit next to me, you could get scared"

the omega sighed and let go of his brother's hand "Arthur I am not a baby, I am the prince of Atlantis, I am not afraid or phobias, do not be ridiculous"

"But if you're afraid you can hold my hand"

Orm rolled his eyes "I'm not going to do that"

the brothers sat in the first seats of the first wagon, so that according to Arthur, Orm would enjoy the experience even more.

"¡Arms and legs inside the car at all times!" a man shouted.

something that seemed ridiculous to Orm, since they were technically tied to the seats.

as they climbed to the top of the mountain, Orm began to feel nervous, his stomach felt strange, he saw outside his car and saw that they were increasingly farther from the ground.

Orm turned to see his brother, Arthur was excited and with that stupid smile on his face.

"¿Ready Ormi?" Arhtur asked very excited

"I want to get off," Orm said quietly.

Orm closed his eyes, when they reached the top, he opened them and saw what would happen, he took his older brother's hand, when he felt his stomach rise to his throat. the speed, and the height were a torture for Orm, each up and down made his brain and stomach feel bad, the omega began to scream and squeezed Arhtur's hand.

The air in his face, the height and the speed prevented the omega from opening his eyes, Orm prayed to the gods that this torture would end.

when the Cars finally stopped, and the safety harnesses were up, Orm get off the wagon, he was stunned, while Arthur felt revived.

"Ormi, ¿how are you feeling?" he asked with a smile, hoping his brother would feel the same as him.

Orm felt like he was going to explode, his stomach felt strange, just like his throat, and suddenly the omega, without warning, vomit. Arthur quickly took his brother, charged him like he was a princess in fairy tales and took him out From the place. Orm felt that it was fading and the last thing he saw was Arthur's worried face, a great scolding was waiting for the Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon XD


	4. My way to the throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, thanks for your comments, support and kudos, thanks.
> 
> I know I have not updated in a long time, but I had to return to the university and that left me a short time.
> 
> hope you like this chapter. Cheers
> 
> and sorry for the space in the first part ;(
> 
> XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orm will follow Loki's advice?

Orm opened his eyes with much difficulty, he felt as if he had been asleep for days, his mouth had a bitter and sweet taste, his head hurt. He put his right hand behind his head, somehow trying to ease the pain.  


-Don't try anything, there is nothing to take away the effect of the chocolate-  


-Mera?- Orm asked, recognizing the voice of the princess. When he opened his eyes, Orm realized that he was in his room, next to him was Mera, as soon as Orm's body woke up, his left hand began to tremble, Orm quickly tried to stop him with his right hand, - What is happening? - Asked Scared Orm.  


-chocolate- replied Mera, with a calm smile.  


The prince's left foot trembled, and Orm could do nothing to stop him, successively his left foot stopped trembling, and another limb like his hands or his other foot began to tremble again - is that why we are not allowed to eat chocolate? - Orm asked.  


-Exactly, you can realize that it is not a simple Atlantis legend, chocolate is a sweet double-edged delicacy- answered the princess, but her playful eyes betrayed that she was there to find out about Orm´s date -So ... How was your date with Arthur? –  


-Well ...- Orm remembered the date with a little difficulty, but the flashbacks told him that it had not been something so bad -I suppose that was good, but Arthur did not stop giving me his prizes at the fair, I think he wanted to make fun of me-  


Mera just laughed -Orm you're too innocent, ¿how can you think that? Arthur gave you his prizes because he likes you a lot, it's something that the surface people do a lot-  


-What?! - asked Orm blushing-why do they do that? –  


-It means that he likes you and that they worked hard for you, and that they want to surprise you-  


-What nonsense, I don't need to be surprised- Orm said feigning pride.  


-If you want something to surprise you, I have incredible news for you, King Thor has eliminated three members of his council-  


Orm was really surprised, Loki really did it - Really? when?-  


-The day of your date, but it is said that the prince Loki is the Machiavellian mind behind everything-  


-What do you think?- Orm asked, feigning ignorance.

-Of course he did, I know Thor since we were children, he has no mind or heart of a politician, it has to be Loki, he is very intelligent, maybe he is not strong but his brain and ambition make up for everything-

-Do you believe that?- Orm asked somewhat nervously.

-Of course, but it will be up to you and Arthur to discover the truth-  


-What?- Asked Orm, ¿what was Mera talking about?.

Few days after Orm was improved. Atlanna sent the brothers to Asgard to visit the new royal couple, or what could be said to inquire about the royal couple's decision to eliminate three members of the King's council.

As they headed to the palace, the royal carriage felt somewhat quiet. Orm was reading a book, while Arthur was embarrassed.

-Ormi- whispered Arthur. but Orm didn't seem to hear it -Ormi- he repeated a little louder.

-What's going on?- Orm asked, still reading his book.

-I wanted to know if you were well, after you passed out, your father came to me, he told me that you were seriously injured-

-what? Did he say that? - Orm closed his book, took a breath, his father always exaggerated the situations, Orm saw his brother in the eyes, and could see his concern - Arthur, don't listen to him, my father just wants somehow intimidate you, make you feel bad, in general, he does it with everyone, he says that it is something he learnt in the army and he cannot avoid doing it, anyway, I'm fine, thanks for asking-

Arthur's worried face changed for a smile -I'm glad you're fine, brother-

-Thank you- Orm replied with a smile.

They were silent for a few seconds. Orm reread his book, Arthur saw it for a few seconds

-Ormi? -

-Yes, what do you want Arthur? -

-Would you have a second date with me?  


-we have arrived! - shouted the coachman  
The carriage passed through the enormous palace gates. Arthur and Orm were greeted by Thor and Loki. The brothers got out of the carriages and greeted their friends.

-Welcome- Loki said.

-Good morning Prince Orm- Thor said politely.

-Good morning Your Majesty- Orm replied

-Thor! - Arthur shouted-

-Arthur! - Thor shouted. Both men began to growl, as they approached to give each other a hug, while the omegas died of embarrassment.

-I hope you're ready for the hunt, we will go to Alfheim, we will bring beers, food and you can meet my friends- Thor said excitedly

-Sounds amazing, when are we leaving? - Arthur asked, just as excited.

-Right now- answered Thor -we are going to the stables-

As the alphas walked to the stables, the omegas were surprised by the lack of seriousness of the king of Asgard and the future King of Atlantis

-Thor has no royal duties? He is the King- Orm asked a little indignantly

-Thor is not very interested in governing- Loki replied -I have to admit, being ruler of Asgard was easier than I expected ...-

-but...- Orm said

-... but I still have a little problem, come on, let's go inside to drink some tea. You will love a new flavor brought from midgard-

Loki took Orm to the palace library, there in the middle of the shelves was a table ready to hold a meeting.Bboth sat in chairs that resembled the throne of asgard but smaller and more delicate and in green and gold colours.

Loki served Orm some tea -You will like it, it's a lemon and mint tea-

Orm sipped his drink, Loki was very happy, so much so that it could be said that it illuminated the room.

-Very good tea, I see you very happy Loki, has something positive happened in your life? -

-It could be said that. In my native land, the bad days are being forgotten, my father and mother are happy for my dedication in Jotunheim and Asgard and my in-laws are happy for my dedication as Regent-

-Also...-

-I know what is said about my Orm, and yes, I eliminated the members of the council, well three of them, only missing twenty-two-

-You really did? I thought it was a rumor- Orm said surprised.

-Of course I did, you know, Asgard has twenty-five members on the council, all of them alphas and betas elderly, with their archaic thoughts of three hundred years ago-

-What are you thinking to do?-

-I think governing Asgard would be easy, but I think I will need help, so I plan to replace the council members. I want to change twenty-five elders, for ten new, young, capable members, and an omega to represent us, you know in the history of Asgard there has never been an omega who has been a royal adviser-

Orm was proud of his friend, he was very ambitious and dedicated and knowing Loki, he would achieve everything -You are incredible Loki, but what does Thor think of all this? -

-Nothing, he doesn't care much, Odin tries to instill his knowledge in Thor, but Thor is free like wild herbs-

-The same could be said of Arthur, but Atlantis does not have someone like you to rule them-

-They have you- Loki answered

Orm blushed and was intimidated - what are you talking about? The omegas do not rule in Atlantis, they are just ... Ornaments- Orm sounded very defeated, as if he was starting to give up on his idea of reaching the throne of Atlantis.

-Don't give up Orm, I know you want more than to be a prince, you just need to try harder- Loki sounded very sure of what he said -do what I did, open your way, sweep it, at the end and put on the crown-

Both omegas smiled, Loki was definitely Orm's best friend

-I don't know... my parents ...-

-It is time for you to leave them behind, it is time to move on, you make your own decisions and you need something, contact me, I know that your father lives in a dream of power and your mother has been conquered by love , but you will always have me to me, and Arthur ... he is already in your hands- Loki said with a malicious smile, but Orm felt his nerves a little uncontrolled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you soon  
:)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, see you in the next chapter


End file.
